


Geniuses on the table

by Lunar_the_tramp



Series: Size is not important [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Pocket Jim Moriarty, Pocket Sherlock Holmes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: John climbed the steps, trying not to pay attention to his own pocket, which twitched as if he had two cats in mortal combat. However, something similar in pocket and was happening.— Hey, stop that right now! — the doctor shouted, slapped his hand lightly on his pocket, took a deep breath and pressed the door lock.





	Geniuses on the table

Джон поднимался по ступеням, стараясь не обращать внимания на собственный карман, который пищал и дёргался так, словно в нём в смертельной схватке сцепились два кота. Впрочем, нечто подобное там и происходило…  
— Эй, прекратите сейчас же! — гаркнул доктор, легонько хлопнув рукой по названному предмету куртки, после чего глубоко вздохнул и нажал на дверной замок.  
Через несколько секунд в доме послышался шум, а после входная дверь скрипнула и чуть приоткрылась.  
— Ох, Джон, милый, что с тобой! — ахнула миссис Хадсон, всплеснув руками и тотчас открывая дверь шире.  
Джон улыбнулся кончиками губ и вошёл. Он прекрасно понимал смятение и ужас на лице домовладелицы, вспоминая, как выглядел в недавней луже: со светлых волос текла грязная вода, стекая на шею, куртка была порвана в нескольких местах и заляпана таким количеством грязи, что настоящий её цвет невозможно было даже предугадать, а на щеке красовалась новая и феерически кровавая царапина. Можно было подумать, что на него напали носороги, поваляли в грязи и разорвали всё, что только было можно.  
— Ничего страшного, миссис Хадсон. Я просто немного поскользнулся.  
Старушка сложила на груди руки и укоризненно глянула на своего квартиранта.  
— Джон Хэмиш Ватсон! — В её голосе появились так давно не слышимые доктором металлические нотки. — Ты думаешь, я поверю в то, что это просто последствия неудачного падения?!  
— Конечно нет, извините, — вздохнул Джон, поняв, что отвертеться не удалось. — Мы с Шерлоком были на деле и немного, — он ещё оглядел себя и сокрушённо покачал головой, — простите, много увлеклись.  
Взгляд Хадсон смягчился.  
— А где Шерлок, дорогой? — уточнила она.  
Джон метнул взгляд на карман, который снова начал шевелиться. Домовладелица посмотрела туда же, несколько секунд пребывала в ступоре, а потом отвернулась, пряча за кашлем смешок.  
— Я принесу вашу консервную банку, — пробормотала она, похихикивая, и тут же поспешила скрыться в комнате, чтобы Джон не успел увидеть выступившие на её глазах смешливые слёзы.  
Впрочем, Ватсон тоже находился в весёлом расположении духа. Конечно, это неэтично — смеяться над другом, когда у него такие… малюсенькие проблемы, но в конце концов, что делал сам Шерлок, когда Джон — из-за него же, кстати! — вдруг уменьшился до размеров лилипута?  
— Так что спать вам в банке, мой друг, — заметил доктор, поднимаясь в свои комнаты.  
В кармане кто-то противненько захихикал, и у Джона были большие сомнения, что это Шерлок.  
В комнате Джон запустил руку в карман и вытащил друга на свет божий. Оказавшись на столе, Шерлок на удивление быстро сориентировался и схватил лежащую на краю бритву, которой утром вдохновенно сдирал кожу с экспериментальных картофелин.  
— О нет-нет-нет, Шерлок! — Джон покачал головой, удерживая брыкающегося Мориарти в руке. — Никаких убийств и кровопролитий. По крайней мере, в этой квартире!  
— Но Джон, это же главный преступный мозг всего Лондона, а то и Британии! Не будет его…  
— Будут другие. — Ватсон нахмурился. — Я доктор, Шерлок, и я не позволю вам убивать в этом доме. И если вы хотите опровергнуть мои слова, сказать, что не нуждаетесь в помощи и в персональной няньке, прошу вспомнить — сейчас сила не на вашей стороне. Почему — думаю, ваш гениальный ум догадается.  
Шерлок Холмс, великий детектив Британии, поджал губы. Он ненавидел, когда кто-то указывал на его слабости, но Джон был прав — сейчас он был больше, сильнее и злее, а спать в консервной банке лучше, чем в клетке от хомячка. Вспомнив об этом маленьком нюансе, Шерлок поморщился, но послушно разжал руки, позволив Джону забрать бритву без боя.  
После того как весь стол был осмотрен на предмет колющих, режущих и острых предметов, Ватсон опустил к Холмсу его давнего врага. Мориарти похабно улыбнулся, почувствовав под ногами твёрдую поверхность, и нагло посмотрел детективу в глаза.  
— А ты, однако, послушный мальчик, — промурлыкал он. — Малыш Джонни имеет над тобой власть, м-м?  
Шерлок проигнорировал выпад. Он подошёл к одной из картофелин и внимательно ощупал липкий обветрившийся овощ. Резкий клубничный запах заставил его вновь поморщиться и возвести глаза к потолку.  
— Что это? — Мориарти с любопытством поглядел на картофелину.  
— А ты как думаешь, гений? — процедил сквозь зубы детектив.  
— Ум подсказывает мне, что это корнеплод Solánum tuberósum, а опыт — что этот корнеплод используется как-то не так. Скажи, давно из него растут провода?  
— Это не провода, а электроды, гений! — фыркнул Шерлок с тем самодовольством, с которым филологи обычно выискивают ошибки в текстах. Искоса глянул на задумавшегося оппонента и атаковал в ответ: — Джим, как давно ты пользуешься этим шампунем? Ностальгия по лету, м-м?  
Мориарти от такой наглости даже онемел. К счастью, именно в тот момент, когда он обрёл способность говорить, Ватсон тяжело вошёл в комнату, предотвратив зарождающуюся драку.  
— Это не шампунь, — выдавил из себя гений преступного мира.  
— А что тогда так отвратительно воняет клубникой? Лосьон для бритья? Лак для ногтей? Помада?  
— Сам ты помада! Это духи от ведущих косметологов Франции!  
— Духи? Бу-э, Джим, я был о тебе лучшего мнения, — скривился Шерлок. — Хотя, ты же гей…  
— Я не гей, я просто люблю мужчин! И вообще, лучше пахнуть клубникой, чем отходами собственных экспериментов.  
— Мои эксперименты ничем не пахнут. Я очень чистоплотный.  
— Эй, «чистоплотный»! — вмешался Джон. Он отнёс куртку в ванную комнату и замочил её в воде, боясь, что машинка забьётся грязью и сломается. Вернувшись на кухню, доктор успел попасть на спор двух настольных гениев и даже сделал для себя кое-какие выводы, прежде чем повышающийся писк заставил его вступить в игру. Когда Холмс хмуро перевёл на него сияющий праведной зеленью взгляд, Джон понял, что сейчас не самый подходящий момент для чтения нотаций. К тому же, детектив, наверное, уже и сам успел пожалеть о том, что брызнул микролофозом* так непозволительно необдуманно для великого гения.  
— Ты голоден? — спросил доктор вместо этого, покачиванием головы давая знать, что они ещё вернутся к этому разговору.  
Шерлок прислушался к своим ощущениям и кивнул.  
— Я могу чем-то помочь? — поинтересовался он в довесок. По взгляду Джона он понял, что тот ещё не раз и не два напомнит ему об этой ошибке и решил заранее набить себе несколько очков полезности.  
— Да, конечно. Не убейте друг друга, пока я разогреваю ужин.  
— Конечно, Джонни, — хихикнул Мориарти, и Шерлок испепелил его взглядом — к сожалению, лишь образно.  
— Не смей насмехаться над Джоном в нашем доме, — буквально выплюнул детектив, краем сознания удивившись: с чего это вдруг такое импульсивное раздражение? Уж не с того ли, что этот… гений преступный пытается заигрывать с его Ватсоном?  
— А я и не насмехаюсь, я восхищаюсь, — лыба Мориарти, буквально пышущая ехидством, говорила об обратном. — Твой Джон такой обаятельный!.. Готовит ещё, к тому же. Хорошо, наверное, иметь сожителя.  
— Заведи, попробуй, — сухо предложил детектив.  
— Завёл бы, да где таких взять? Такие, как твой Джонни, на дороге не валяются. — Взгляд Мориарти смягчился, когда Ватсон промелькнул в проёме кухни.  
Хоть Шерлок и знал, что Джон, несмотря на всё своё ворчание, не бросит его ради какого-то другого квартиранта, в груди его что-то больно кольнуло. Он был собственником и не хотел делиться — даже если никто и не претендовал, вроде, на его собственность. Джон за такие мысли наградил бы его смачным ударом — и был бы прав, ибо быть собственностью кого бы то ни было не было его натурой. Однако Шерлок не мог ничего поделать со своими мыслями, а Ватсон так и не научился читать мысли.  
Ладони сами собой сжались в кулаки. Останавливало детектива лишь то, что Джон будет недоволен, крайне недоволен. Однако не ответить на провокационный ход оппонента детектив не мог.  
Впрочем…  
Ещё как мог. И что самое замечательное — для этого даже не нужно было драться.

 

***

 

Шерлок завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее. Сбоку раздавалось спокойное дыхание Джона. Детектив скосил на него взгляд и внезапно отчего-то смутился, встретившись взглядом с голубыми глазами друга.  
— Ну как, удобно? — поинтересовался Ватсон, и Шерлок явственно ощутил в его голосе тепло и заботу. Две составляющие, без которых сонный Джон не состоял практически никогда.  
— Да, — ответил детектив и добавил, пытаясь скрыть неловкость слова: — Спасибо.  
— Не за что, — Ватсон зевнул и прикрыл глаза. — Будешь лезть ко мне под одеяло — случайно придавлю, имей в виду. Спокойной ночи.  
— Спокойной, Джон.  
Через несколько минут в комнате один лишь звук нарушал тишину ночи — мерное дыхание двух спящих мужчин, один из которых, ростом не больше лилипута, сжимал во сне тёплый палец своего друга.  
А внизу, в гостиной, Мориарти, ворча, устраивался удобнее в консервной банке, из которой открывался превосходный вид на внутреннее убранство хомячьей клетки.

**Author's Note:**

> * this substance does not exist in nature.


End file.
